One of the biggest problems many healthcare providers face is their patients' lack of knowledge. Patients may lack knowledge on basic preventative measures, such as why they should exercise, eat right, and not smoke. Patients may also lack knowledge on conditions or diseases they do have, such as how to measure their blood glucose levels if they are diabetic. This lack of knowledge is a problem for healthcare providers because patients who do not know how to take care of themselves are ill more frequently. Thus, they must visit their doctors more often, sometimes incurring additional costs for hospital stays or laboratory tests. This results in greater fees for the patient, his or her insurance company, and often the taxpayers.
An example of this problem is seen in some diabetes patients. Diabetic patients must regularly receive insulin shots and adhere to a specific diet in order to control their blood glucose levels. Unfortunately, some diabetic patients do not understand all the reasons why they should have regular insulin shots or why they should or should not eat certain foods. In addition, many diabetic patients are unaware of the health consequences should they not follow their treatment plan. As a result, such patients are sicker and require more healthcare than those patients who understand all aspects of their diseases. Sicker patients require more healthcare, which is expensive and time-consuming for healthcare professionals, insurance companies, and the patients themselves.
One way this problem is handled is by increasing the amount of education patients receive about their lifestyle choices and/or their diseases. When patients know what they need to do to stay healthy, they are less inclined to visit their doctors as frequently. In addition, if patients understand the health problems that will result from not taking care of themselves, they will be more likely to follow their prescribed treatments.
Educational forms range from pamphlets in a doctor's office to radio announcements to television shows. Paper-based educational material is cheap, easy to produce, and easy to distribute. Unfortunately, pamphlets or articles are limited to words and pictures and are usually quite boring, which makes it unlikely that patients will enjoy and remember reading them. Radio announcements and television shows are more lively and entertaining, but they are broadcast to the general public. Thus they cannot be customized to a particular patient.
Due to technological advances, patients can now be educated using CD-ROMs, the Internet, and multimedia processors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,263 by the present inventor discloses a modular, microprocessor-based health monitoring system. The hand-held unit has a display screen, a control button pad, interchangeable program cartridges, and sensors for monitoring a variety of healthcare data. The program cartridges include motivational and educational material related to use of the device, including step-by-step instructions. Acquired data may be transmitted to a data management unit via an interface cable, or to a clearing house via telephone lines. A program cartridge for monitoring glucose levels and a glucose sensor is disclosed for the purpose of caring for children with diabetes.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,597,307 and 5,624,265 by Redford and Stem describe an educational system and apparatus aimed at children which also uses a multimedia processor. This invention comprises a remote control located in a book or other printed publication. A child can read the book while watching the display generated by the multimedia processor, and then press the buttons in the remote control book to alter what he sees.
None of the above education systems allow an individual to automatically access assigned educational programs remotely. The inventions described above provide general educational programs which are not tailored to any one individual. Neither system provides confirmation that an individual has completed the educational program. Neither system allows a healthcare provider nor teacher to easily custom-design which educational programs a patient or individual is to view. Finally, neither system provides a patient or individual access to an unlimited number of educational programs.